


i am not (i am not afraid)

by flyingthesky



Series: Banned Together 2020 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (by way of were the world mine), Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Embedded Video, Episode: s01e12 Malec, Episode: s01e12 Malec - Wedding Scene, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: I will sing that they shall hear that I am not, I am not afraid.In which Alec Lightwood disgraces his family and does not marry Lydia Branwell.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Banned Together 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760965
Kudos: 5
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	i am not (i am not afraid)

**Author's Note:**

> for "defying parents" on my [banned together bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/rules) card. i rewatched malec and it's the rona times so we're coping by cutting a malec vid to [were the world mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKhI2u6aZuE) from ......... were the world mine! which is a great movie, if you've never seen it. highly recommend.
> 
> yes i did use footage of the kiss multiple times. no i do not accept criticism of my behavior.


End file.
